


Taste Test

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Honestly that's just it, M/M, Nook Eating (Homestuck), maybe some kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I'M SO ABSOLUTELY BLISSED THE FUCK OUT OF MY MIND TO BE ABLE TO LOOK AT YOUR STUPID IMMORTALLY SMOOTH HUMAN FACE SKIN EVERY DAY AND NOT HAVE A COMPLEX ABOUT IT."alt. Title: How I learned To Stop Worrying And Love The Recent Homestuck^2 Update
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 111





	Taste Test

**Author's Note:**

> Man I just love that one frame with Dave between Karkat's knees on the dryer.

Dave let's the lingering thoughts of uncertainty disappear behind the familiar routine of kissing Karkat.

Kissing him reminded Dave of what little he could remember about the Texas heat, a sudden almost overpowering heat he felt instantly across his body that made even the slightest hint of sweat or moisture on him seemed to blister his skin with goosebumps. Soft and warm, yeah- that's it. Soft and warm, so much so that even after this long Dave couldn't help but enjoy the slow steady breaths, the adorable shyness behind Karkat tentatively pushing his tongue- like he was the one with a sharp row of actual bone knives in his mouth- slowly into Dave's mouth, all with the troll's hums of pleasure when Dave would playfully nick and bite at his lower lip.

But Dave wasn't kissing Karkat right now was he. No, Dave was buried face deep into his boyfriend's pelvis, tongue lapping at the flushed swollen lips of the troll's nook while said troll seemed to hold on for dear life to the edge of the dryer.

"Da, Dave," Karkat moan as he drove deeper into him, sucking on the edge of the sheath that held his bulge just for good measure, "Mhm-"

Fuck is Dave wasn't drooling already he was now- a few minutes into tongue fucking Karkat and he could already feel the pre slurry tickling the edge of his lips and running down his chin. Karkat's thighs trembling with want, almost like Dave's hands were the only things holding them up. Karkat whimpers, a silent lover- oh the irony.

Dave almost wishes he could just run over Karkat’s entire nook with just his tongue, long enough just to lick the deepest part of his partner have him cum just from Dave's tongue being inside him. Instead he chose instead to part those soft fold with a single hand coaxing that Oh so beautiful slick bulge out.

Unlike soft sexual Karkat this guy right here is overly enthusiastic about Dave's mouth being here. The obscene sounds of it twisting and folding in on itself had Dave adjusting his underwear for the umpteenth time in those few minutes now. Instead he took the entire length in his mouth in one shot. "Ga- ah!" Dave, felt almost proud at the tick at the back of his throat, swallowing a few time to add more stimulation. 

Karkat let out another series of chirps from the back of his throat, hips now trying to move in a shameless rut against Dave's face. Dave slipped in a single finger into Karkat. A small enough teaser to tickle at his shame globes but still have him buzzing.

"More, Dave! More!" Dave curled your fingers inside him- knowing just how much he got off on the foreign feeling of it all. Eyes fluttering and knuckles tightened at the edge of the machine Dave finally pulled up for air, giving the bulge a few tight licks and his finger one final piston before standing up.

"Fuck Dave! What..." Dave placed a few childish kisses along the crook of Karkat’s already bruising neck, "This is concrete, my knees hurt and I don't think they have a bucket in here. So-" Dave pulled back to place his Forehead against Karkat’s own, hoping the smell of the troll's own arousal was as intoxicating as he felt.

"So I felt like maybe we could go up, where we definitely have one and I can have you. Fucking me at a much more comfortable angle." "Jes-" And before Karkat could say anything more Dave plough his lips against Karkat’s own.

Holy shit did he just love the taste of his boyfriend on him.


End file.
